


home (is where the clothes come off)

by joneskillian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, and fluff, cs smut, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneskillian/pseuds/joneskillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: "This isn't gonna be any longer than 1k and will have only vague mentions of smut at most." – Me, before starting this fic.<br/>Spoiler alert: I lied, on both points.</p><p>//</p><p>Actual summary: Emma finally gets her well–deserved sleep. (Set directly after the season five finale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	home (is where the clothes come off)

She almost fell asleep in the booth at Granny's, her head against his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. She had noticed their voices growing softer and at this point, she was not exactly certain if everyone had started talking softer because they saw her falling asleep or because she had finally started channelling out.

She forced herself awake, giving herself a last boost of energy.

"I am going to bed," She announced, looking up at Killian to give him a small, tired smile. He gladly returned it.

"Shall I walk you home, love?" He slowly let his arm slide down her back, the warmth of his hand radiating through her sweater. Emma realised that as soon as she was out of the comfort and warmth of his arms, she was really quite cold. And given that no one else seemed cold, she must've been rather tired.

Killian shuffled out of the booth, handing Emma her jacket once she got out as well.

At first, David looked rather unhappy with the fact that Killian was walking her home, but accepted it – nevertheless with some reluctance – when Mary Margaret, not so subtly, nudged him under the table.

"Goodnight you two," Her mother beamed. Emma's tired mind told her that her mom kind of looked like an excitable child who was finally going to get that candy she'd been asking about all the way down to the store.

"Night, mom, dad," Emma smiled and pressed a kiss on top of Henry's hair. "Night, kid."

"Mom!" Henry sighed, rubbing over his head as if to wipe the kiss away, then looking at Violet, almost hoping she hadn't seen it – but her giggle said she had. Emma grinned and waved goodnight at her.

"Goodnight, Mrs Jones," Violet said with a smile. David jerked his head up, opening his mouth to say something but Mary Margaret laid her hand over his. He shut his mouth but kept his eyes firmly fixed on them.

Emma wasn't quite certain what sparked the reaction. From the way he had pulled Killian in his arms after returning from the Underworld and the subtle protectiveness her father had over him, she would have thought he had finally warmed up to him.

Maybe he was, but not quite yet to the idea of him dating his daughter. Let alone marry her.

Or maybe the problem wasn't that , maybe he wasn't happy with the idea that they had eloped. With her parents being Royalty, they probably expected a grand feast, and at the least expected Killian to ask her father for her hand in marriage.

Emma felt a blush creep up on her cheeks, "We're not – Uh, we're not married?" She didn't know why she made it sound like a question. Because they really, definitely weren't married. Absolutely not.

Unfortunately.

"Sorry," Violet whispered shyly, "I just assumed."

"It's fine," Emma replied. "Don't worry about it."

David cleared his throat, letting the table know that he was still listening in on the conversation. "In any case, he better be asking me first."

"Okay," Emma smiled awkwardly, "Bye." She turned to face Killian who had stood right behind her, a hint of a blush at the tips of his ears. Their hands found each other, fingers interlocking even before they stepped out of Granny's. The air outside was cold and she found herself leaning closer to Killian, searching for his warmth.

He didn't release her hand as he laid his arm around her, pulling her closer while they walked.

They didn't speak on the way home; Emma wasn't quite sure if her tired head would be able to form proper sentences anyway. And standing in front of the house he and Henry picked out for them, under the name 'Operation Light Swan', Emma found herself at a total loss of words. Tiredness, maybe even shyness? She didn't know if he even wanted to come inside at all. Maybe he would just want to spend his first night home in a place that was familiar to him.

She took one step on the stairs leading up to the house before turning around to face him.

She might be at a loss for words, but she certainly knew of other ways to keep her mouth busy. She smiled as she leant forward and met his lips halfway.

She laid her arms around his neck as he pulled her tighter, his fingers digging into her waist. She moulded herself against him, always trying to find ways to get that much closer to him.

Their tongues curled around each other in such a pace it nearly made her dizzy. It took a lot of effort for her tired body to keep up with him.

He guided her up the stairs, one slow step after another, never taking his mouth off hers, until she felt her – their – front door press against her back. He kept her firmly between his body and the door, it was the sort of dominance she didn't mind. At all.

Her leg slid up against his, it was an almost involuntary action, she merely wanted every part of her body to be touching his. He groaned softly against her lips, his hand on her waist crept underneath her sweater, cold fingers touching her warm skin. Each touch sent shivers up her spine.

Emma reached for the doorknob but he was quick to take his hand from her waist to stop her, it made her pull away from his kiss. But instead of looking at her, he rested his forehead against hers as if he needed a moment to recover from that kiss. She breathed him in for a moment, and he her, their chests lightly pressing up against each other as they breathed in at the same time. Her tongue ran over her bottom lip, tasting his kiss.

A happy sigh escaped her, a million thoughts running through her head, but with his arms still around her and her fingers slowly running through his hair, it was easier to simply get lost in this moment instead.

She placed another kiss on his lips before finally speaking up, "Don't you want to come inside?"

He pulled back slightly, tracing his finger over her jaw, his thumb resting on her chin. A trembling exhale fell from his lips as though it was taking all the strength he had to turn her offer down.

"You're tired, Swan," He replied, toying with a lock of blonde hair between his fingers.

"To sleep, pirate, what did you think?" She teased with a wide grin.

He chuckled softly and shook his head, pressing another kiss against her lips. "Another time," He spoke his words as a promise.

"Scared?" She challenged him, one eyebrow arched. "I did not think Captain Hook would be scared to take something he wanted."

"Aye," He agreed. "But it would be terribly bad form to take advantage of a tired lass."

She found it odd to admit, but she didn't want him near for the sexual pleasures in bed, not tonight at least, she _was_ too tired. But she had just seen the man die for the third time, then went to literal hell and back to get him to return home – to her. She did not want to separate from him again. Even if it was just for the night.

Emma sighed softly, laying her forehead against his shoulder. For some reason asking him to join her in her bed for sexual activities felt a lot easier than to simply admit she didn't want to be alone tonight – or let him be alone tonight, for that matter.

"We... We don't have to – not tonight. I don't want to be alone. Just... Stay with me."

She felt him nod.

"Always," Killian murmured in her hair. It was a victory without there ever being a real battle. The outcome would have been the same either way because he would do anything for her. He would go to the end of the world for her if that's what she asked, so to follow her to her bed was not that great a distance.

Their fingers interlocked once more as he followed her into the house. It was quiet but even if she had only been here during her time as a Dark One, with Killian by her side it felt like coming home.

"Do you even have a bed, darling?" He teased quietly, walking behind her up the stairs. Stairs she had walked multiple times, there was a familiarity about it, but it was so different with a clear head; while feeling more like herself.

"Hm?"

"Dark Ones don't sleep," He explained his question.

"All the rooms are furnished, there's a room for Henry – even if I wouldn't have actually let him sleep here. A bureau I didn't use. There's another bedroom for..." She trailed off and shook her head. As a Dark One she gave in to the things she wanted most. It shouldn't have come as a real surprise she had furnished another children's bedroom. Though she could pretend it was for babysitting her baby brother, Killian would see right through her, so she did not even bother, she fell silent instead.

She opened the bedroom door, it was cool inside, the curtains softly fluttering in the night wind, the full moon shining its light into the room.

The bed was neatly made, never slept in. Maybe once out of boredom been laid on, but that was the only time it had been used. Once she had halfway expected Killian would follow her up here during her time as a Dark One, but his will was a strong one, and he turned her down by saying 'this isn't who I am' when that was exactly what she made him.

"Emma?" His voice broke through her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Just tired," She answered whilst laying her phone and wallet on the nightstand. It wasn't a complete lie, but not the complete truth either. His nod gave away that he knew that, but would not push further. She turned to her wardrobe, picking out a tank top and briefs to sleep in. "I have a drawer with clothes for you, if you – I don't know how you sleep," She laughed softly. It seemed so ridiculous all of a sudden. That they'd never slept together before even if they had been together this long. The instances they had slept in the same proximity together they never really had another choice, Neverland, The Enchanted Forest. They had just slept in their clothes.

"However you prefer," He replied, stepping closer. "I usually don't wear anything, but I would not want to tempt you."

"What makes you think I am so easily tempted?"

"Come on, Swan," He grinned, tilting his head ever so slightly. "We both know you find me extremely irresistible."

Emma pretended to be disgusted, when that failed miserably she stuck out her tongue. "Shut up."

He grinned smugly as he reached in the drawer behind her, picking out a pair of boxers. "These seem interesting to sleep in."

"What happened to sleeping naked?"

"As I said, I would not want to tempt the Lady Swan," He winked, pressing a kiss to her forehead before retreating to his side of the bed to give her space to get changed. His side of the bed. He had a side of the bed. Emma bit down on her lip, masking how incredibly giddy that made her feel.

Getting changed into sleepwear happened on autopilot, if Killian had glanced at her at all – a possibility – or if he kept up his 'I'm a perfect gentleman, Swan, I would never' – also a possibility, she didn't notice.

What she did notice was how he looked almost hesitant after he'd taken off his shirt, standing bare–chested by the bed, his fingers barely ghosting over the brace on his arm.

"Something wrong?"

"I... Uh," He cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear.

Emma walked over towards him, stopping right in front of him. Speaking her words with a pronounced firmness, "Do you usually take it off before bed?"

"Yes," He answered.

"Then what's different?" She asked, her hands undoing the little belt that held his brace in place, then carefully taking it off. She laid it onto the nightstand next to the flash of rum he'd taken out of his pocket before draping his jacket over the chair. He watched her wordlessly as she took his left arm between her gentle hands and placed a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist all whilst firmly keeping her eyes locked with his.

He nodded once, as if only now understanding that she did not care.

Emma smiled, laying her hand over his heart, she felt it beating firmly underneath her palm. It was always a reassurance to feel his heart steadily beating, but right now, it was beating too firmly for her liking.

"Everything all right?"

"I'm getting there," He admitted almost shyly.

"Good," Emma answered, laying her hand on his cheek to draw him in for a quick kiss. "I will be right back."

She made her way to the bathroom, her body felt like it moved annoyingly slow; she just wanted to lie down on her bed and fall asleep as fast as possible. Yet, she took a moment to set her palms flat on the counter, staring at her reflection. Her ponytail had loosened a little bit, wayward strands framed her face. Her cheeks burnt bright red even though she felt relatively cold. And her eyes looked like she had not slept properly in weeks – which was likely closer to the truth than one would realise.

She took out her contacts and pushed her glasses on her nose, brushed her teeth and used the toilet, washing her hands before leaving the bathroom only to bump into Killian who stood outside the door, patiently waiting his turn. He smiled at her the way he had once smiled at her when he first saw her glasses. With a wide, toothy, and teasing grin, yet filled with more admiration than anyone had ever looked at her.

She should be used to it by now, but nothing could be further from the truth. It still took her off guard.

"There is an extra toothbrush in the cupboard next to the sink," She said while stepping aside to let him pass.

"Thank you."

It was a relief when she finally got to crawl – it was a manner of speaking, but not far from reality – in bed. The covers were too cold against her skin. While waiting for Killian she curled up into a ball, preserving her body heat. She took off her glasses and laid them next to her phone on the nightstand, her eyes slowly falling shut.

She'd nearly fallen asleep when she heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door close only moments later.

"I'm still awake," She mumbled, eyes closed, upon hearing Killian close the bedroom door. "Barely," She added in a tired mutter. He chuckled softly in response.

The bed dipped on the other side and the light switched off. Not long after she felt his arms around her, instantly warming her up.

She snuggled deeper into his embrace, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"So, Mrs Jones, eh?" He grinned, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Stop," Emma laughed tiredly.

"I quite like the sound of that."

"Yeah? Maybe you should do something about it, then."

"That sounds like an 'or else'," Killian chuckled.

"Or else I will."

"Ah," Was all he said at that. It was silent for a long moment, she'd nearly drifted off when she felt his lips on her shoulder.

"Goodnight, love," Killian whispered, pressing down a soft kiss.

* * *

She felt almost disappointed when she woke the next morning, yet kept her eyes firmly shut in hopes of making the moment last just a bit longer. Finally she'd had a good night's rest.

Behind her, Killian still had her wrapped in up in the safety of his arms. She knew they'd fallen asleep like this, but she didn't expect to wake up the same way.

His breathing was slightly uneven; he was almost awake, but not quite.

She could feel him against her ass even if he was arched away from her just a little bit. A soft groan came from him as she pressed herself a little more into him.

"Swan," He murmured, his voice thick with sleep. She wasn't quite certain if it was a warning or not but something inside her yearned to find out. His grip on her tightened for a short moment when he yawned softly then he placed kisses onto her cold skin, from the top of her shoulder to her neck.

Emma couldn't hold back her smile if she wanted to. It had been a while since she'd slept so well. Or that she'd woken up like this. Her fingers skimmed over his arm, tightly wrapped around her, it was almost an unspoken promise that he'd got her.

Always.

"Morning," She whispered, still not daring to open her eyes.

"Morning, love," He replied, already sounding far more awake than she does. It must be a navy trait, she thought. You get one wake–up call and that's it, best make sure you're up on deck on time.

Emma reached for her phone on her nightstand but find found her arm quickly pressed down into the mattress, way before she reached her nightstand. She groaned softly as she was forced to open her eyes, turned herself around to face him, ready to scowl at him.

No, they'd never slept together before, but surely he must know by now that her morning cannot start before she had her first coffee of the day. Coffee first, interactions later.

"Don't," He said firmly, releasing the grip on her arm.

"Maybe Mary Margaret or David sent a text, or Henry –"

"They can handle it, Swan."

"But —"

Killian laid his finger over her lips, effectively shutting her up, "I know you are the saviour of this little town that tends to get in a lot more trouble than should be possible, but even saviours deserve a break. I think we both do."

She stared at him for a moment, his hair was delightfully dishevelled, his eyes incredibly blue – even with the slight dilation of his pupils. And his morning voice was deliciously raspy.

Finally she nodded. "A break, huh? What did you have in mind?"

The corner of his mouth raised into a mischievous grin, "I can think of a few ways we can spend our morning."

"A _few_ ways?" Emma laughed, "Should we have breakfast first?"

"Let's not get out of bed just yet," He replied, leaning closer to press a soft kiss onto her lips.

A soft kiss quickly grew into something a little more lustful. Teeth clashing, tongues curling around each other, biting and tugging at lips.

It left her mind spinning a little.

He pulled away from her, slightly out of breath, his pupils even more dilated than before.

The thin sheet slipped over his bare back as he arched over her, leaning on his elbow to support himself.

Emma stared up at him, fingers stroking through his hair just behind his ear, twisting the short locks around her finger. It was an almost subconscious movement. Almost. Because she was extremely aware of her surroundings and every movement made.

Neither one of them had closed the window last night, which allowed the cool sea breeze to enter the room, brushing over their skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps on her arm – not that she was cold, however.

She didn't know exactly what time it was, but guessing by the warm rays of sunlight pouring through the gaps of the light curtains, it was nearly noon.

It wasn't the only source of heat, though.

Warmth spread from every inch where Killian's body touched hers.

From his hands; his fingertips lightly skimming over her cheek, to his chest; his chest hair brushing over her nipples, to his hardened length pressing up against her leg.

He leant down to steal another kiss, but was it truly theft if she was more than willing to give?

Killian slowly traced his lips over her jaw, sometimes kissing her softly, the most tender kisses – and they drove her completely insane. He brushed his lips over her neck before biting down.

She drew up her leg, using her foot to drag his boxer down, though barely managing to lower it to his hips.

"So impatient, Swan," His voice no louder than a husky murmur, his breath warm against her neck.

"I think I've waited long enough," Emma breathed whilst reaching down for his boxers.

His fingers were quick to wrap around her wrist, "Patience, Swan. Allow me to take time to properly relish you before –"

"No," She said firmly. "I don't want to wait anymore. I'm ready and I can feel –" She shifted her leg between his, lifting it to press up against his cock, making him groan softly. "– that you're ready as well."

Killian chuckled, shaking his head a little before kissing her. "If that is what you want. I have but one request."

"What's that?"

He brought his lips to her ear, his voice a low torment, "Let me bury my face between your legs, darling, I've been wanting it for so long."

She hadn't expected that, all she could do was stare at him and make out a silent nod, her lips slightly parted and a breath escaping from them.

He flashed her another grin, kissing her lips briefly before turning his attention to her chest. He tugged her tank top down a little, curling his tongue around each nipple, leaving them stiff and aching for more attention, but he continued his path down, lifting her top to trail kisses down her stomach all the way down until he reached her panties.

She sighed deeply as he expertly tugged her panties down her legs, staring up at the ceiling. It was too late to beg for mercy now, wasn't it?

She felt him guide her legs apart as he positioned himself between them.

"Darling, when you said you were ready," He started, his fingers lightly teasing at her entrance.

"Shut up," Emma muttered, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. He looked up at her with a relentless grin.

Definitely too late to beg for mercy.

His scruff scraped deliciously against her thighs and he knew it. Oh, the bastard knew. He dragged his scruff against her inner thigh, sometimes biting down softly, other times sucking her flesh. Either way drove her mad. Why'd she have to end up with a man who liked to take his time?

His fingers trailed over her upper leg, toward her knee. The sigh that fell over her trembling lips almost sounded like a whimper. He locked his eyes with her, dark eyes, the black pushing the blue from his irises. Her breath hitched in her throat, hands reaching for the sheet, fumbling the fabric between her fists.

"What's wrong, Swan?" He asked faux–innocently. The fact that she only managed a breathless groan pleased him greatly, she could see it in his eyes just before he turned his attention back between her legs.

She gasped loudly upon feeling his tongue lick between her folds, quickly bringing her hand to her mouth to muffle her moans. It was no use, his mouth had her entire body writhing, her chest heaving.

His fingers dug into her thigh, keeping her legs spread, before firmly laying his hand flat on her stomach, stopping her from squirming underneath his touch.

When he brought his mouth to suck her clit she reached down to grab a fistful of hair, tugging at it as her toes curled, digging her feet deep into the mattress.

His hand that forced her to lay still lifted from her belly only to pushing a finger inside her, a second quickly following.

"Fuck," She breathed, arching her back.

At his lack of mercy it took her a surprisingly short time for her release to build up and explode.

She felt him leave the bed and heard soft footsteps on the parquet.

But she could scarcely look away from the ceiling, rasped breaths, heart beating fiercely in her chest, her body shuddering in the wake of her release. She needed a moment.

She stared up at the ceiling trying to calm her uneven breathing as she heard him open the door and a moment later turn on the faucet in the bathroom.

She wanted to be able to produce a meaningful thought, but truth be told, all she could think was 'shit'. In a good way, of course. She brought her hands to rub over her face, feeling her burning cheeks hot underneath her palm, when she heard his footsteps return to the bedroom.

While keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling, the plain white ceiling, trying to keep some sort of order in her thoughts, Emma heard him discard of his boxers, tossing them on the floor. Suddenly she felt extremely self-aware, lying naked – save for her top – on the bed. Her body slowly recovering as well as mentally bracing herself for what would happen next. The mattress dipped once he laid down next to her, his finger skimming over her burning cheek.

When she finally turned her head, she looked at him almost sheepishly.

"Hey," He lowered his voice, looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

Emma nodded, "I'm alright, I'm just –" Nervous. That was dumb, wasn't it? Going back was not an option, though with Killian there probably was. One word and he'd drop everything. But why would she want to go back?

They'd come this far, literally went to hell and back, they'd been through so much together – and there was the fact that just moments ago he had his face between her legs, why would she start getting nervous now.

"I'm fine," She assured him – as well as herself. Her fingers traced over his cool lips, bringing her hand underneath his chin, asking him to come closer and kiss her.

"I'll go easy on you, Swan," Killian winked, tugging softly at the fabric of her top. "This needs to come off though."

"Like hell you will," She laughed, lifting herself up a little so he could rid her of her tank top.

Killian grinned, tossing the top to the floor before hovering over her. "Yeah, maybe not."

Once more he turned his attention to her breasts, taking a nipple between his lips and curling his tongue around it.

She groaned softly, "Killian, please."

"You know, darling, I never pegged you to be so impatient." Emma watched his mouth as he spoke, his tongue curled around every word – like it seemed to curl around a lot of things this morning – making every syllable very pronounced. His voice lowered in a way it had often been before when it was just the two of them. He didn't necessarily whisper, it was just low and husky – and at this point his voice alone might have been enough to make her come undone.

"In fact, I always figured you had lots of patience –"

"Killian," She warned sternly, watching his mouth shape into a grin.

He intertwined their fingers while he lips barely ghosted over hers, not even kissing her before pulling back again. Her heart pounded in her chest, tightening her throat. The tension had her completely captured, pushing onto her chest, forcing her to take almost shallow breaths. He looked at her, his pupils blown wide. He'd never looked at her so hungrily before, but she eagerly awaited the moment he would devour her. Even if, technically, he already had. He was relentless, making her wait, making her body writhe underneath him.

It was a complete torment.

If he wanted to make her beg, she would; truthfully, she was on the verge of doing so.

He must have seen the change in her eyes, felt her body whimper, for his lips curved into a grin, one that made her inhale sharply.

The crushing weight seemed to lift from her chest when he sank into her at last, leaving her finally able to breathe properly for the first time.

In the moments after that time seemed to go slower, everything faded out around her until the only thing she saw clearly was Killian, the way he looked at her when he paused to kiss her and stroke a lock of hair behind her ear.

And the only thing she heard were his breaths, an occasional moan escaping his lips.

Each thrust, each push forward so well– defined that it almost seemed like a dream.

But it was so very real.

Every kiss, every touch, every longing look, every soft bite, every gentle tug at her lips, it all felt like a hazy alternate reality. Because for a long time she had thought that there would be ever a reality in which she would be allowed to be this happy.

It was real, he was real.

He loved her, enough to share this with her. To kiss her and hold her, make her feel like she is the most precious thing that ever happened to him.

"I love you," She mumbled in between two soft moans, her voice barely a shuddered whisper.

He smiled, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "And I you."

The magic inside her that always seemed to bubble just below the surface seemed to be coming to a boiling point in the same way her release started to build low in her belly.

She wasn't a stranger to killing the occasional light bulb when her magic was just a bit too strong, she laughed softly as the thought that there was a very real possibility that she might accidentally set the house on fire crossed her mind.

He looked at her with an amused grin, signature eyebrow raised.

"I eh…" She spoke, slightly out of breath, lifting her hand to show the slight glow of her finger tips.

He chuckled, "Need me to stop?"

"God no," Emma sighed, drawing him in for a kiss, moaning softly against his lips as he picked up his previous pace.

Her heart pounded in her chest and throat, her breath coming out in uneven gasps.

His hand found its way to her thigh, pulling her leg up.

And with a few firm thrusts, she reached her high and snapped.

Her mind went blank.

She barely noticed the light bulb of the light on the nightstand shatter, the door that smacked shut, the radio of her alarm clock that turned on to blast a song for a short moment and then promptly turned off again.

Or her fingernails that scraped over his shoulder blades, no doubt leaving a mark.

Barely heard the curse and whisper of her name Killian uttered as he came undone himself.

Vaguely, as her senses started to come back to her, she felt his head buried in her neck, taking a long minute to gather his breath.

"You alright there, Swan?" Killian questioned, his voice slightly muffled.

"Hmm," She nodded once, swallowing thickly. "You?"

He laughed a breathy, satisfied laugh, and nodded as well as he rolled off her, laying on his side and stroked his fingertips over the curves of her body. Then laid on his back, folding his arms behind his head.

Emma turned her head, barely able to move anything else. She watched him as his chest rose and fell quickly. Her lips parted slightly before running over tongue over her bottom lip and biting down.

If he knew at all that she was staring he did not show it, surely he must've known; he always knew.

Somehow she knew he would be good at it, you don't get to live three hundred years and not pick up some things along the way. But the way her body felt spent right now was beyond her expectations.

Emma forced herself on her side, shuffling closer until she laid against him, the air coming from the window had cooled down his skin, which was quite nice when her own body still felt like a burning fire.

Her hands laid folded over his sweaty chest, his heart beating firmly underneath her palm, her chin leaning on top of her hands.

Though her thoughts were still racing she had half a mind to lie down her head and close her eyes, her body far more tired than her mind.

She traced her finger through his chest hair. Knowing that his eyes followed her every move, now even more so than usual, she looked up at him.

He smiled at her, he appeared more than satisfied. It was something different entirely to see him so relaxed, his arms folded behind his head, a lazy smile playing on his lips. A large part of the tension that seemed to be always present within him appeared to be gone.

He had been right, however. They both deserved a break by now.

Whilst his pupils had not quite turned back to their normal size, his breathing slowly became more even again. His lips were plumped up, his lower lip verging on bruising – yet if at any point she had bitten or tugged too harshly, he hadn't said anything about it. (Though her own lips were undoubtedly not much different.)

She pushed herself upwards a little, pressing a tender kiss on his swollen lips. Emma could feel him smile before returning the kiss. It was rare to have a moment so full of happiness, but she intended to put every single minute of it to good use.

"Would you care to join me in the shower?" She whispered against his lips. He sighed softly and for a short moment Emma thought he would deny her, but then his lips curved into a smile that made Emma realise he knew she wasn't done with him yet.


End file.
